


как говорил имманауил кант

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Physiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: ― как говорил иммануил кант, "так приблизительно мог бы воззвать творец к человеку: «я наделил тебя склонностью к добру. твое дело развить ее. и, таким образом, твое собственное счастье и несчастье зависит от тебя самого»."





	как говорил имманауил кант

**Author's Note:**

> че по философии поцаны ;)

доен в сотый раз пробегает уставшим сухим взглядом по сверкающей отражением энергосберегающей лампы банке балтики и скучно вздыхает магазинный воздух. у продавщицы такие же вымученные глаза и яркая зеленая форма, в которой она плавно и качая бедрами передвигается за прилавком, бросая похуистическим голосом что-то стоящим у кассы и вытряхивающим деньги на пластиковый стол с забившейся в царапины грязью. начало декабря. на улице уже не так сыро и промозгло, но снега все еще нет; ничего не меняется и это вечное повторение однообразных улиц нагнетает, но ему не привыкать.

"блять", ― слышит он спереди, прямо перед собой. доен с интересом поднимает из-под ресниц взгляд на стоящего совсем рядом парня в черной кожанке, тыкающего с разочарованным лицом на кнопку включения старенькой нокии.

парень немного ниже кима, еще минуты две простояв, несменно ожидая включения аппарата сатаны и уверенно, правда, с каплей недоверия и трясущимися узловатыми пальцами, нажимая на стертую вусмерть кнопку, вскидывает голову и обреченно стонет.

― вам, может, помочь? ― ни с того ни с сего спрашивает доен, удивленный своей обходительностью и "зачем я вообще это делаю?", загоревшимся в голове неоновой мигающей вывеской, как рядом на аптеке прямиком из палеолита и пережившей как минимум две мировые.

― а? да, у меня телефон выключился, а мне позвонить надо, не разрешите? ― парень кивает на сжатый в руке кима телефон щенячьми глазками и с улыбкой принимает свое маленькое спасение. доен ему, почему-то, доверяет.

― спасибо, ― в ответ с большой благодарностью, ― так мало сейчас доброты вокруг, даже грустно, хорошо, что есть такие люди, как вы.

доен удивленно пялится на сияющего искренностью парня, который, встрепенувшись, протягивает ладонь:

― я, кстати, тэен. приятно познакомиться.

― доен, взаимно.

― так вот, о чем я? 

― о доброте.

― точно, ― тэен уже полностью разворачивается, не боясь за двигающуюся очередь, зависшую тут, вероятно, надолго. у него в руке только коробка апельсинового сока и две упаковки фруктовых жвачек, ― доброты мало осталось.

― как говорил иммануил кант, "так приблизительно мог бы воззвать творец к человеку: «я наделил тебя склонностью к добру. твое дело развить ее. и, таким образом, твое собственное счастье и несчастье зависит от тебя самого»."

новый знакомый вдумчиво кивает и будто крутит сказанное доеном в голове.

― года два назад прочитал его трактат "всеобщая естественная история и теория неба". стал любимым философом, потом работа "о единственно возможном доказательстве бытия бога" и пошло-поехало.

― и все?

― и все, ― с завидным спокойствием отвечает тэен и смотрит в чужие глаза со слепой уверенностью, правда, пока не понимая, что вообще имеет ввиду его собеседник.

― я тоже большой фанат его творчества. а как же "наблюдения над чувством прекрасного и возвышенного", диссертация "о форме и принципах чувственного и умопостигаемого мира", в конце концов, "критика чистого разума"? столько упускаете, тэен! ― с укором качает головой доен. и правда, как так? как можно полюбить философа только за пару его работ?

― а вот так, как видите, как есть, ― обиженно отвечает тэен, ― так и люблю.

― да какое вы, извините, право имеете говорить о любви к философу, если читали только два его труда? ― еле сдерживая полыхающий недоумением и рождающейся в этом огне ненависть вскрикивает доен, ― философия ― это не так!

― а как? ― тэен не отстает и щеками краснеет, прищуривая подведенные черным глаза.

― а так! когда много очень книг читаешь! и когда не только, прости господи, две работы! философия канта ебенистически широка и, о боже, не помещается всего лишь в две книжонки!

― а вы тоже не помещаетесь никуда, ― шипит тэен и хмыкает, нагло ухмыляясь на чужое надувающееся от гнева лицо.

― я вешу, блять, шестьдесят килограмм, а ты, сука, сейчас точно скинешь половину, когда я тебя напополам переломаю, ― доен на секунду сдерживается и склоняется над тэеном, благодаря в душе свой рост, и смотрит в чужие раздражающие глаза, которые ни капли даже не думают пугаться или смущаться ― тэенов взгляд становится лишь хитрее и хитрее, будто заглатывая доенову уверенность и спокойствие.

― а ты попробуй.


End file.
